Optime Occultum
by Avery-13
Summary: There are things the order has never been aware of concerning the Dark Lord. She is one of them. The order says the Dark Lord can't love, they just never knew that he already did. Veela fic. One-shot may turn into a story. Language
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously Harry Potter and anything you recognize from it anything original is mine. That includes Sophira**.

* * *

><p>"My lord?"<p>

The beautiful raven haired girl looked up from her perch on their bed to her mate who was standing in the middle of the bedroom. She raised an eyebrow at the boldness of one of his death eaters. Her stunning blue eyes focused solely on him. She had a slight smirk on her face from looking at the enraged expression on his face.

The death eaters knew if it was something important to call him. They were never supposed to come up to his wing. This was partially because he was the Dark Lord and wanted his privacy, but the other part was his mate.

Sophira.

She's a veela, and they had met during his excursion through Albania in his twenties. She had just had her seventeenth birthday, and was traveling with her family, and once they laid eyes on each other that was it. There was no turning back.

Not even his closest inner circle members knew of her. She was his best kept secret. His optime occultum.

He hissed through his teeth and motioned his hand and put a shielding charm over her so whoever it was outside the door that had a death wish wouldn't see her. The few of his followers that had ever met her met their death immediately after.

He threw open the door that shouldn't be possible for a human, but then again he had turned into a full fledged veela in order to be her dominate so it wasn't that surprising.

"What?" His scarlet eyes became darker, more dangerous, as they narrowed at a cowering Cygnus.

"My lord, I, um, I was just inquiring whether or not you were still coming to the annual Christmas Ball at my manor." Voldemort smirked and looked at the terrified, pathetic excuse of a man in front of him.

Cygnus wanted him to choose Bellatrix, Cygnus's eldest daughter, to be The Dark Lady. It was laughable really. That was why this idiot was so anxious for him to come to the Christmas Ball.

"Yes, I will be there. You couldn't have just sent an owl for this?" Cygnus quivered under his lord's gaze and tried to come up with a reason as to why he had not only come into the Dark Lord's forbidden wing, but also entered Riddle Manor without permission.

"I...Um... My lord it was a mistake." He bowed his head preparing for the pain that would surely come, and it did. It was in the form of a wand less, very powerful, cruciatus curse.

"Leave." Voldemort slammed the door in Cygnus's face and waved his hand to take the glamour off Sophira.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Sophira was still sitting on the bed stroking Nagini's scales.

He nodded to show he heard, but walked back to his desk and continued with his studies of veela's. They still didn't know everything about it and so the day he found out what she was he started to acquire every book that ever mentions veela's. He didn't like not knowing every single bit of information.

So far he found out that when they mated he had turned into a full veela in order to be the dominate mate and protect her, and that veela's have a very, very active sex life. That he knew was one hundred percent true. The other thing was that veela's live forever unless they are killed by another veela or their mate dies. _**(Even with the knowledge that he had acquired eternity he still wanted his power which is why he is still trying to dominate Britain.)**_

He and Sophira could sense each others feelings and they could read the other thoughts. No amount of Occulumency could stop that.

"Tom. Come back to bed it is too early for this." It was only 5 in the morning, but he hadn't been able to sleep.

"Soph, I have to get this done." She rolled her eyes at him and got out of their immaculate bed and walked over to his chair clad only in his blue dress shirt from the day before and her underwear.

"You sure?" He felt two slender arms wound around his neck. He shook his head at her antics and continued writing. She sighed loudly and kissed his pulse point wear he bore the mark from the night they mated, and made a show of stripping and walking into the bathroom to have a shower.

He grinned to himself and got up to join his beautiful wife in the shower. He stripped and walked into the bathroom where he could see his wife's form through the fog caused by the steam.

He pulled the shower door opened and stepped in behind her. Grabbing the shampoo bottle he put a little bit into his hands and started working his hands gently throughout her complete drenched locks. She sighed from her place under the shower head and turned gently om his arms so that she could wash the shampoo out.

He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. She was specifically designed for him just as he was for her.

Her perfect breasts were pointed towards his face and begging for him to put into his mouth and so he did. She moaned and put her fingers into his somewhat wet hair. He took her hands from their grip in his hair and released her boob.

He pulled her face towards his and kissed her, immediately sliding his tongue inside of her mouth and battling with her for dominance.

She released his mouth and began kissing her way down his toned body. She grinned into her kisses when she felt him shiver form her touch. She got to her knees and Tom groaned when he felt her kiss the head of his dick.

"Sophira. I-"

"Shh." She put all of his impressive 9 inches that she could fit into her mouth and started sucking. His hand knotted into her hair and he started moving his thrusts in time with her mouth.

"Fuck." He groaned and he could feel the pressure building in her abdomen. He pulled his fist from her hair and pulled her up from her place on the shower floor.

"When I cum it will be inside of you." He hoisted her up against the shower wall while she wrapped her long legs around his waist and grabbed onto the handlebars they had installed for this particular purpose. He tried to calm his breathing by resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. Sophira wasn't having that.

She felt as if she would spontaneously com bust if she didn't have him immediately. She shifted her hips trying to get him lined up to slide inside of her.

"This. Dammit. Hold still." He tightened his grip on her hips, but she growled at him through her teeth and shifted and thrust forward accomplishing her goal of getting him inside of her. She moaned embarrassingly loud and stilled waiting for him.

"Fucking Hell." He hissed through his teeth and opened his eyes to stare into her blue ones. He pulled his face back from hers still staring into her eyes and starting thrusting gently inside of her.

"Tom, Fuck me pleasee!" He grinned and pulled back his hips and started drilling into her. He could hear her back slamming into the wall, but that only egged him on and he kept thrusting harder and faster into her tight, wet heat.

"Shit" He knew by the look on her face she was about to come so he moved one of his hands down her body and started to rub her clit. Hard.

"Fuck. TOM!" He felt her spasm around him and that pushed him toward his own climax. He was silent, but his gripped tightened as he spilled inside of her. She leaned her forehead against his chest trying to catch her breath. He pulled out of her and she unclenched her legs from their vice grip around his waist and stood on wobbly legs.

She leaned her head up and kissed him gently on the lips and turned to grab the shampoo again to rewash her hair. He pulled the bottle from her and re-lathered up his hands.

They took turns washing each other and when they stepped out he wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel and dried her hair with a simple spell. He did the same for himself and led her to the bed where he fully intended to continue where they left off in the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so.. This is just something that popped into my head that I had to get out.<strong> **Depending on you guys reaction it may or may not turn into a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Her dark blue eyes framed by thick black lashes opened to the ray of light that filtered in through a tiny slit in the black curtains. Sophira turned to look to her mate's side of the bed only to find him missing with Nagini curled up in his empty space.<p>

"Tom?"

She sighed loudly and pulled the black sheets up to cover her naked form while making a face at this being the second time that day that she had woken up and he was gone.

"Nagini?" She said as she gently scratched the great snakes head in a gesture to see if she was awake.

Getting no response she raised herself from the bed and walked into their enormous closet to find something presentable to wear that day.

After finding a simple blue form hugging dress she slipped it over her head while heading over to the window seat to look out at the landscape that surrounded Riddle Manor.

Sophira sometimes felt as if she were in a prison. She understood that for her "safety" she had to be kept hidden, but to not be able to leave one's bedchambers without her husband escorting her made her feel like she was a teenager again being punished to her room for sneaking off.

She glanced around their expansive bedroom and decided to go into her husbands study. If he wasn't there then she could at least find something interesting about the Dark Arts to read in there.

She slid on her black 4" stiletto heels, something her husband insisted she wears at all times when they weren't in bed, and sometimes in bed, it just depended on his mood, and walked carelessly into the study that was connected to their bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, she found it vacant, and quickly grabbed a book on the unforgivable curses and sat down in his desk chair.

She glanced up sharply when she heard a shrill shriek in the air and rolled her eyes knowing that it was either a training session, a torture session, or both. She returned her gaze to the page she was on, but with the incessant screaming it was a bit hard to concentrate.

After another five minutes of staring at the wall in the direction of the screams and willing the person making the horrid sound to stop did she finally get up and decide to go find out what was going on.

Technically speaking she was forbidden to do this, but that never stopped her before. She had an invisibility cloak, so what her mate didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She sometimes left because she would go mad if she stayed confined to the bedroom like he wanted.

They were both full veela's now and had been for a while, but because of the fact that she was the one who had turned him she could turn off his ability to sense her for extended periods of time. It's an ability that most people don't know they posses because no one ever knows when they are doing it.

She walked back into their bedroom and grabbed her cloak even going as far as putting her glamour on so that no one could see what she truly looked like if she was discovered. She compelled Nagini's sleeping form to remain that way until she returned and quietly exited the bedroom. She quickly cast a silencio over herself so that no one would hear the clicking of her heels against the marble and hardwood floors and walked calmly to the training room.

She found herself walking into a death eater meeting. Complete with a naked female auror being raped and tortured simultaneously.

_Great. _She thought silently to herself and rolled her eyes. Of course one of the few times she decided to sneak out she would find herself in one of their meetings. She noticed an empty spot against the wall next to who Tom had told her was Abraxas Malfoy. She moved slowly so that she wouldn't bump into any of the lower ranking death eaters who stood in the middle of the room while the inner circle members and higher ranking death eaters were stationed against the blood stained walls.

Finally, she looked up to the front of the room where she knew her husbands throne resided. She had a slight smirk on her lips and tried to remind herself not to laugh at his "I'm your master don't mess with me" glare he had going on, in his what seemed to be a relaxed position to everyone else in the room, but she could see the tension in his back and could tell he was coiled up tightly like a snake ready to strike. Waiting for one of his followers to make a fatal mistake.

She noticed his eyes narrow slightly toward the back of the room at the exact spot where she was standing. Her smirk fell, no, he couldn't know, she hadn't let him in. He wouldn't punish her harshly if he did know, but he would refuse to let her cum for the next week, or at least that's what he had done the last time she had snuck out.

She noticed the death eater in front of her shift nervously form one foot to another thinking he was about to be on the receiving end of the Dark Lord's cruciatus. She shrugged silently to herself and walked carefully out of the room to change into a midnight black cloak that hid her entire face from view and to take off the silencio charm she had cast over herself.

She confidently strode back into the room and dropped her shield from him while returning to her place against the wall. He grinned widely at her audacity to even pull a stunt like this. Every single other person in the room had no idea what was going on so the look on their Lord's face terrified them. It was a look he got when he was about to dole out the most painful punishment you could ever imagine.

He rose from his place on his throne and walked through the mass of followers heading straight for her. Everyone of the followers fell to their knees in a bow as he passed them while she simply bowed her head to him. He extended a hand toward her and started to lead her back toward his place in the front of the room.

"If you're going to insist on being present in these meetings, at least make sure to sit in your rightful place." He said under his breath quickly.

He tugged lightly on her hand and helped her up the steps to the throne. He didn't bother conjuring another chair, he simply pulled her into his lap and raised an eyebrow look out over the gathered followers as if daring anyone to question him. She kept her hood up securely covering her face and placed her hand over his open one.

"Continue." He ordered to the death eater administering the torture to an auror who had discovered too much about them. They didn't think much of what they assumed to be a woman in his lap. The Dark Lord is a man so of course he had needs too.

"Are you very angry?" She whispered turning her head slightly so she could see his face.

"No. I already knew you were coming when you were on your way here." She turned fully in his lap and raised her hood so that he could see a her face, but only slightly. She had taken off the glamour when she changed cloaks.

"How?"

"Well when you turn of my sense I can feel it, and the only time you do that is when you're doing something you're not supposed to so, obviously, you were coming here." She nodded slightly and turned back toward the torture session that was currently happening.

After another thirty minutes of watching the poor woman writhe in pain did they finally mutter the killing curse.

"Leave and take her with you." Voldemort said nodding toward the dead body. The were several pops heard around the room as all of the followers disapparated.

She rose from his lap whenever he tapped lightly on her leg and they slowly walked back to their bedchambers, They didn't dare join hands, or in her case lower her hood, until they were alone in their wing.

She gasped quite loudly when he suddenly had her pinned to the wall kissing her for all she was worth. One of his hands was wrapped tightly in her hair while the other was disparately trying to find a way into her dress.

"Why must you always wear these bloody things?" He muttered detaching himself from her neck once he grew frustrated with not being able to get past her underwear.

She laughed lightly and grabbed his hands running him back to their bedroom. She pushed the heavy door open yelling for Nagini to wake up and go hunt or something. She kicked off her heels and attempted to try to remove her dress.

It was a bit hard considering she had yet to remove her cloak. She quickly jerked her cloak open and yanked her expensive dress over her head. She heard a slight rip from the angle and force she used to get it off, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

She turned her head sharply toward him to see him shedding his clothes in just as much, if not more hurriedly than she had been. They both leaped for each other at what seemed to be the same time. Her legs clamped tightly around his waist while her hands flew straight to his hair. His hands had a different idea. One went straight to her butt while the other went to the middle of her back clawing for the clasp on her bra.

He found it and threw her onto the bed in order to remove it and her underwear. She jerked his boxers down and pulled him down to her so that she could kiss him.

"Tom." She moaned as he moved his kisses down toward the middle of her chest. He looked up at her under his eyelashes while still continuing to kiss and lick her boobs.

"Please! I can't wait any longer." He kissed her breasts one last time and grasped himself in order to get himself lined up. He placed his forward gently against her head and starlingly green eyes met blue.

"Hey!" He said sharply when her eyes became unfocused. She met his gaze again and he could see the need in her eyes.

"I love you." He said as he pushed himself forcefully into her. She arched her back so much it seemed like it would break and let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He grunted back at her and used her position in order to pull one of her legs up over his shoulder. They both moaned at the new angle and she quickly started moving in pace with him.

They didn't say anything else that anyone could decipher. They couldn't. The animalistic need had taken over and the veela in them escaped. Sophira let out a scream as he hit her g-spot and her orgasm soon engulfed her entire body. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt his own orgasm take over at the feeling on her walls clenching down on him.

"I love you too. So much." She said when she had finally caught her breath. He smiled lightly at her and kissed her forehead.

"If that's the end result of you coming to meetings you're never missing one again." He said pulling her into his side.

"Fine with me." She pecked him lightly on the lips once. twice. three times before finally settling back down in his arms. He stroked her arm lightly while he mused as to what his wife had done to him.

He was Lord Voldemort. He couldn't turn into what he was when he was with her, a lovesick boy, but the more he thought about it he couldn't find it in himself to care. He had his mate with him always, and that is the only thing that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't freak out. This isn't the end of the story. I realize that it is a bit mushy, but you have to remember that this is a relationship that no one knows about. So whose to say he wouldn't act like this if he is with his mate.<strong>

**... **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Avery-13**


End file.
